Takahashi Cía S A
by Misao CuteGirl
Summary: ¡Cuenta con la aprobación de Beledien! Luego de meses de ausencia del mercado, nuestra empresa regresa a las ventas con el reestreno de nuestras unidades. Disfruten de los Manuales.
1. Manual de Funcionamiento: INUYASHA

**N/A:** Bueno, chicos y chicas, La idea fue tomada de los manuales de funcionamiento de Saint Seiya hecha por Beledien y **cuenta con su aprobación**. Si tienen tiempo, lean estos manuales u otros fics de Beledien, que están muy buenos. Hice algunas correcciones al fic, ya que de despistada las pasé por alto cuando subí la historia. Pues bien. Nada más que decir: ¡**DISFRUTEN**!

Inuyasha, O Togi Sengoku Zoushi, pertenece a la genial Rumiko Takahashi y a otros que han comprado los derechos de autor. No estoy ganando dinero con esto. Tan solo me divierto a costa de los personajes.

_Nuestra Empresa, Takahashi Cía. S. A., desea comunicarles a los consumidores, la enorme pena que nos aqueja por haber sido sacados de circulación, debido a denuncias sin fundamento, que nos hicieron acreedores de una revisión en busca de armas de destrucción masiva, la cuál, pese a todos los esfuerzos de nuestros abogados, nos fue inútil evitar. Los inspectores se tomaron las cosas algo a pecho, por lo que nuestra línea de ensamblaje no solo fue desmantelada, sino que también seriamente dañada. Luego de meses de sumario, finalmente hemos regresado con nuestros productos, que esperamos sigan siendo de la satisfacción de nuestros consumidores._

_Ya estamos de regreso y con nuestras operaciones a full._

**1. INUYASHA: Manual de Mantenimiento del Usuario.**

**¡FELICIDADES!   
**  
¡Ahora es usted el orgulloso nuevo propietario de la unidad INUYASHA de edición limitada! Para el correcto mantenimiento y funcionamiento de su flamante nueva adquisición, le recomendamos seguir las instrucciones que detallamos a continuación para asegurarse de que su INUYASHA sea utilizado en su máxima capacidad.

**ADVERTENCIA.**

La unidad INUYASHA funcionará mejor si UD. ha adquirido previamente una unidad KAGOME, de lo contrario, la actitud de su INUYASHA no será de muy buena voluntad.

**Especificaciones Técnicas.**

Nombres: INUYASHA.

Tipo: Inu-Hanyou.

Fabricantes: Takahashi Cía. S. A.

Ensamblado: Japón.

Programado: en el Sengoku Jidai.

Peso: Sin determinar (metabolismo rápido)

Estatura: 1.70 cm.

Color: Blanco.

Conexiones Eléctricas: No son necesarias.

Características especiales: Orejitas de perro y ojos dorados.

**Instalación**.

Al recibir su INUYASHA, sáquelo de su envoltura. De momento, No remueva otras prendas de vestir, ya que su INUYASHA es de por sí algo tímido con su cuerpo, y si no quiere experimentar dolorosas heridas, deje su ropa donde está. Le recomendamos encarecidamente que tenga a mano el collar de sumisión, y que siga las instrucciones del mismo, en caso de que su INUYASHA le ataque nada más al desempacarlo.

**NOTA.**

Es buena idea conseguir una unidad KAGOME o una unidad KAEDE antes de adquirir y de desempacar su INUYASHA, ya que estas unidades pueden salvarle la vida.

Los controles de su INUYASHA han sido ajustados en fábrica. No necesitas pilas y llegará a sus manos completamente ensamblado y cargado. Por favor revise que tiene todos sus accesorios listados a continuación:

-Un haori de piel de rata de fuego autoregenerativa.

-Tetsusaiga, con su funda correspondiente, y con el programa de ataque básico _'KAZE NO KIZU_'.

-Un collar de sumisión, con el programa 'OSUWARI' incluido.

- Un árbol sagrado.

**NOTA.**

Su INUYASHA estará cómodo en tanto haya un árbol sagrado en las proximidades. No se sorprenda si duerme arriba de su árbol, ya que ese es el único modo en el que se siente seguro.

**Procedimiento De Manejo.**

Su INUYASHA tiene muchos usos y siempre podrá contar con él para otras actividades que no estén incluidas en este manual

_Guardaespaldas:_

Su INUYASHA tiene instalado un efectivo software de protección. Es el mejor de los guardaespaldas que nuestra compañía puede ofrecer, si bien se muestra algo reticente al principio. Luego de superado el impasse, su INUYASHA le protegerá de cuanto maleante o criatura del mal haya en su vecindario.

_Cazador de Tesoros:_

Si ha perdido aquella reliquia familiar o bien quiere encontrar ese escurridizo tesoro, lo único que debe hacer es poner a su unidad INUYASHA en modo '_cazador de tesoros'_ y verá que ni la nieve, el granizo o la lluvia o cualquier otro desastre natural, se interponen en el camino de su Inuyasha.

_Restaurador:_

Si sus copas de cristal se han quebrado debido a un infame accidente, y los trozos salieron disparados a los 4 vientos, dígale que una unidad KAGOME destrozó sus copas y que los trozos son fragmentos de Shikon. Su INUYASHA se encargará de reparar sus copas.

_Curandero:  
_  
Si Ud. o algún miembro de su familia están aquejados de algún resfriado, su Inuyasha conoce una efectiva receta para curar su enfermedad. Recomendamos, por salud mental, no preguntar por los ingredientes que usa, que si bien son todos frescos y de buena calidad... digamos que **no** le conviene saber qué usó.

_Mandadero_:

Si Ud. ha olvidado su almuerzo en casa, su INUYASHA está programado para llevárselo a su lugar de trabajo o estudios. Claro que no nos hacemos responsables de que su INUYASHA consuma la mitad de su almuerzo en el camino.

_Exterminador de Plagas._

Su INUYASHA viene con un software especial para eliminar plagas de todo tipo, ya sea, de insectos, ratones o de criaturas de maldad. Nada más dígale que una unidad NARAKU cercana ha estado merodeando su hogar y dejado algún despojos donde sea que esté la plaga, y su INUYASHA las hará desaparecer en un dos por tres.

**NOTA.**

Tenga en cuenta que su INUYASHA usará el programa 'KAZE NO KIZU' incorporado en su Tetsusaiga, para exterminar susodicha plaga, por lo tanto, puede provocar daños estructurales severos en su hogar o en las proximidades.

**Compatibilidad Con Otros Modelos.**

Su INUYASHA es de naturaleza tímida, pero una vez que supera su timidez es compatible con casi cualquier modelo. Nada más necesita una unidad KAGOME que le ayude a tener amigos.

(a) Hostil-Asesino: Unidades NARAKU, KAGURA, KANNA y sus demás extensiones.

(b) Compatible: unidades MIROKU, SANGO, KAEDE.

(c) Amor: Unidades KAGOME... y tristemente de las unidades KIKYOU, pese a todos nuestros esfuerzos por corregir esa manía suya.

(d) Semi-Hostil: Unidades SHIPPO, KOUGA Jaken, y SESSHOMARU.

**NOTA.**

Puede Que le sorprenda que su unidad INUYASHA sea semi-hostil con las unidades SHIPPO. En honor a la verdad no tenemos muy claro el grado de compatibilidad de su INUYASHA con estas unidades, ya que de momento, ninguno se trata muy bien, pero a la hora de peligro, su INUYASHA protegerá a la unidad SHIPPO con su vida.

**Limpieza.**

Los hábitos de limpieza de su INUYASHA dejan bastante que desear. De hecho, Pruebas de laboratorio han demostrado que sólo toma un baño ante la insistencia de la unidad KAGOME. Por lo tanto, si quiere que su INUYASHA deje de oler, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

**Recarga.  
**  
Alimentación: Ramen, comida chatarra, y derivados de la carne.

Bebida: Agua.

Sueño: Normal. Si tiene una unidad KAGOME, su INUYASHA dormirá en cuanto esta unidad se encuentre lejos, pero no dormirá si la unidad KAGOME está cerca suyo, debido a que siente la necesidad de protegerla.

**ADVERTENCIA.**

Debido a un bug de funcionamiento, ESQUIZO.EXE, puede que en ciertas ocasiones de extremo peligro, su INUYASHA cambie a modo FULL YOUKAI. En este caso, les rogamos un cuidado extremo, debido a que su INUAYSAH perderá la noción de las cosas, no distinguirá entre amigos y enemigos, y matar cuanto ser vivo se le cruce en su camino.

Para revertir el proceso y hacer que su INUYASHA vuelva a la normalidad, haga que una unidad KAGOME tome Tetsusaiga y que se le entregue a su INUYASHA, o en su defecto, consiga a una unidad SESSHOMARU para que controle a su INUYASHA por mientras consigue una unidad KAGOME.

**Preguntas Más Frecuentes.**

P: El color de cabello de mi INUYASHA ha cambiado a negro y sus ojos son violetas. ¿A qué se debe?

R: Es muy probable que sea luna nueva. Si este es el caso, no tienen nada que hacer, ya que su INUYASHA está programado para convertirse en humano durante la luna llena. Pero en el caso de que no sea luna llena... quiere decir que una unidad NARAKU ha estado jugando con barreras purificadoras cerca de su casa, por lo que su INUYASHA quedará como humano a menos que la unidad NARAKU deje las barreras en paz.

P: El software del collar de sumisión (el programa 'OSUWARI') no funciona. ¿Por qué?

R: No es un problema del software. Lo que ocurre que ese comando del collar de sumisión sólo puede ser activado por la unidad KAGOME. Por lo tanto, debe conseguir una unidad KAGOME lo antes posible.

P: Mi INUYASHA siempre rompe/derrite sus ropas, pero cuando voy a remendarlas, estas no presentan daño. ¿a qué se debe?

R: Las ropas de su INUYASHA son autoregenerativas.

**Problemas De Funcionamiento.**

_Problema_: Si INUYASHA insiste en ir a ver a KIKYOU y deja a su KAGOME en una total desolación.

_Solución_: Lamentablemente es una situación que tiene a nuestros ingenieros trabajando a tiempo completo. Su INUYASHA siempre irá detrás de KIKYOU a menos que la unidad KAGOME esté en peligro. Nuestra solución es que debe convencer a su INUYASHA que sólo KAGOME le conviene... cosa que aún no logramos que suceda.

_Problema_: Su INUYASHA no le obedece.

_Solución_: Esto suele suceder a un principio, lo que debe hacer es conseguir una unidad KAGOME que lo convenza. O en su defecto, vístase como dicha unidad y verá como su INUYASHA le obedece ante el temor de un 'OSUWARI'.

_Problema_: El INUYASHA que le enviaron es más alto, su cabello está mejor cuidado, tiene marcas en el rostro y una mirada asesina.

_Solución_: Ud. ha recibido por error la unidad SESSHOMARU. No se queje. Mientras no le lleve la contra, nadie saldrá lastimado.

_Problema_: Su INUYASHA se ve deprimido y no se baja del árbol sagrado.

_Solución_: Es muy probable que su INUYASHA extrañe a la unidad KAGOME. Para remediarlo, consiga dicha unidad lo antes posible.

**Nota Final.**

Su INUYASHA le proporcionará años de fiel e incondicional servicio, siempre y cuando tenga a una unidad KAGOME cerca. Está garantizado que le servirá aun en las condiciones más extremas.


	2. Manual de Funcionamiento: KAGOME

**N/A:** Segundo manual que espero disfruten. La idea fue tomada de los manuales de funcionamiento de Saint Seiya hecha por Beledien y cuenta con su aprobación. **¡DISFRUTEN!**

Inuyasha, O Togi Sengoku Zoushi, pertenece a la genial Rumiko Takahashi y a otros que han comprado los derechos de autor. No estoy ganando dinero con esto. No sacan nada con demandarme: mis padres me mantienen.

**2. KAGOME: Manual de Mantenimiento del Usuario.**

**¡FELICIDADES!**

¡Ahora es usted el orgulloso nuevo propietario de la unidad KAGOME de edición limitada! Para el correcto mantenimiento y funcionamiento de su flamante nueva adquisición, le recomendamos seguir las instrucciones que detallamos a continuación para asegurarse de que su KAGOME sea utilizada en su máxima capacidad.

**Características Especiales De Funcionamiento.**

-La unidad KAGOME que UD. tiene en sus manos, es indispensable para el óptimo funcionamiento de la unidad INUYASHA. Por otro lado, la unidad KAGOME, pese a que puede funcionar sola, sólo desplegará sus capacidades al máximo si UD. cuenta con una unidad INUYASHA. No obstante, le recomendamos que adquiera una unidad KAGOME antes de adquirir una unidad INUYASHA.

-Su unidad KAGOME es la única que puede activar el hechizo de sumisión del collar de cuentas que viene con su INUYASHA. Al mismo tiempo, es la única capaz de removerlo.

-Las unidades Kagome e Inuyasha funcionan mucho mejor si están juntas. Es tal su grado de enamoramiento, que, aunque no se digan nada y se la pasen discutiendo, ambos son el uno para el otro. ¡Da envidia verlos interactuar!

-La unidad KAGOME es muy codiciada por los modelos HOJO, KOUGA y creemos que de la unidad NARAKU. Esto pondrá a su unidad INUYASHA infinitamente celosa e insegura.

**Especificaciones Técnicas.**

Nombres: KAGOME.

Tipo: Humano con poderes espirituales.

Fabricantes: Takahashi Cía. S. A.

Ensamblado: Japón.

Programado: Nuestras Oficinas Higurashi Shrine, Tokio.

Peso: Sin duda es más liviana de lo que aparenta.

Estatura: 1.60 cm aprox.

Colores predominantes: Verde y negro.

Conexiones Eléctricas: No son necesarias.

Características especiales: Miko sin entrenar. Poderes espirituales innatos y sin desarrollar.

**Instalación.**

Al recibir su KAGOME, desempáquela sin hacer movimientos bruscos o repentinos, ya que su KAGOME puede asustarse y comenzar a gritar, lo que activaría el modo '_proteger a KAGOME_' del INUYASHA más cercano a su domicilio, lo cuál puede tener consecuencias negativas en su integridad física, ya que las unidades INUYASHA suelen despedazar primero, y preguntar después en su afán por proteger a las unidades KAGOME.

**SUGERENCIA.**

Una unidad BUYO viene de regalo con su KAGOME. Primero desempaque este accesorio y téngalo a mano. Créalo o no, BUYO calma momentáneamente los nervios de su KAGOME.

Los controles de su KAGOME han sido ajustados en fábrica y no necesitan mayor intervención. No necesitas pilas y llegará a sus manos completamente ensamblada y cargada. Por favor revise que tiene todos sus accesorios listados a continuación:

-Una mochila amarilla, que es aparentemente más grande por dentro que por fuera, cuyo contenido es 'todo lo que una chica necesita.'

-Arco y Flechas Japonesas, las cuáles llevan incorporado el programa básico de ataque 'FLECHAS PURIFICADORAS.'

-Una Shikon no Tama.

-Libros y materiales de estudio.

-Equipo de Camping portátil.

-Un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Provisión de miel (para sus cuerdas vocales).

-Varios sets de uniformes de marinero de secundaria japonesa, en colores verde y blanco, con una pañoleta en rojo, que también puede usarse como vendaje provisional.

-Una unidad BUYO de regalo.

**NOTA.**

Su KAGOME tiene espíritu aventurero, pero no es muy dada para caminar grandes distancias sin quejarse de que quiere detenerse a descansar. Si no quiere lidiar con esta situación, su INUYASHA, o en su defecto, el INUYASHA más cercano, estará feliz de discutir con ella o bien la llevará a cuestas.

**Procedimiento De Manejo.**

Su KAGOME tiene muchos usos y siempre podrá contar con ella para otras actividades que no estén incluidas en este manual

_Alarma:_

Su KAGOME tiene incorporado un software que le permite una sensibilidad particularmente alta ante el peligro inminente, ya sea contra daño físico u otro tipo de atentados. Si su hogar es invadido por ladrones, o intentan asaltarle a UD. su KAGOME gritará con todas sus fuerzas, alcanzando decibeles lo suficientemente altos para alertar a la unidad INUYASHA más cercana, o para que sus vecinos noten que algo no va bien.

**Nota:** Pese a lo anterior, su unidad KAGOME es pésima vigilando autos y bicicletas.

_Restauradora:_

Al igual que la unidad INUYASHA, su Kagome cuenta con la función de reparar reliquias antiguas, o bien de buscar piezas originales. Nada más dígale que ella ha hecho pedazos tal o cuál pieza, con lo cual, su KAGOME se sentirá tan culpable, que hará lo imposible por reparar el daño hecho. Esta función de su KAGOME se potencia con la presencia de una unidad INUYASHA, que la incentivará a reparar el daño hecho.

_Detección de Presencias Espirituales:_

La unidad KAGOME está diseñada para detectar presencias espirituales malignas o benignas. UD. puede usar esta modalidad para bien sesiones de espiritismo, para identificar a aquél molesto fantasma o bien para encontrar la solución para que aquél pariente suyo que no logra descansar en paz, logre pasar de este al próximo plano.

_Relaciones Públicas:_

Su KAGOME es la unidad ideal para formar lazos de amistad con casi cualquier criatura, gracias a su increíble carisma. No importa si son presencias espirituales, humanos, profesores, deidades, nobles u otro tipo de seres vivos, su KAGOME trabará amistad con todas ellas, y se asegurará que UD. cuente con aquél tan codiciado contacto.

**Nota:** Pese a esto, la compatibilidad de la unidad KAGOME con algunas otras unidades especificadas más adelante no logra ser completa, y con otras unidades, la hostilidad es más que evidente.

_Empacadora:_

Esta unidad cuenta con una increíble capacidad de guardar gran cantidad de cosas, sin importar su tamaño, en espacios ridículamente reducidos, lo cuál, no obstante, no asegura que su KAGOME acceda a cargar con tal equipaje… al menos no sin protestar por ¾ de hora.

**Compatibilidad Con Otros Modelos.**

La unidad KAGOME que UD. tiene en sus manos tiene una gran habilidad para hacer amigos, logrará que cualquier otra unidad tímida en su entorno, (léase, unidad Inuyasha) logre tolerar y aceptar de buen grado la amistad de otros. Pero esta habilidad sólo se limita a quienes tengan porcentajes importantes del programa 'BONDAD' incorporados en sus discos duros, ya que de otra forma, la unidad KAGOME se torna bastante agresiva.

(a) Marcadamente Hostil: Unidades NARAKU.

(b) Hostil: Extensiones de la unidad NARAKU. Unidades de nuestra exclusiva línea Sichinintai para coleccionistas.

(c) Amor (y del fuerte): Unidades INUYASHA.

(d) Semi-Hostil: Unidades SESSHOMARU, JAKEN, KIKYOU.

(e) Amigable: Unidades SANGO, MIROKU, KAEDE, SHIPPO, KOUGA, HOJO, SOTA, ABUELITO, MAMÁ, etc, etc, etc.

(f) Sin determinar: Unidades KOHAKU.

**NOTA.**

Su unidad KAGOME adora a las unidades SHIPPO. Esto sin embargo puede provocar situaciones de conflicto con las unidades INUYASHA debido a los celos que esta unidad pueda experimentar ante la falta de atención de su KAGOME. Si no desea que esto ocurra, aleje a su SHIPPO de la pareja.

**Limpieza.**

No va a tener problema con los hábitos higiénicos de su KAGOME, Ya que esta unidad **ADORA** bañarse, sobre todo en aguas termales.

**Recarga.**

Alimentación: Oden.

Bebida: Agua, gaseosas, etc.

Sueño: Normal. Su KAGOME dormirá muchísimo mejor con una unidad INUYASHA cerca. Aún no logramos saber la razón de este comportamiento.

**ADVERTENCIA.**

Una falla del diseño causa que esta unidad atraiga el peligro en proporciones demenciales, y que todos los seres vivos, o presencias espirituales, consagradas al mal, quieran hacerle daño. Para esto es necesario que UD. cuente con una unidad INUYASHA para su protección, o en su defecto con las unidades MIROKU o SANGO… aunque la unidad MIROKU quiera pasarse de listo… y no sólo con su KAGOME.

**Preguntas Más Frecuentes.**

P: Confundí a mi KAGOME con la unidad KIKYOU de mi vecino, y desde entonces mi KAGOME no me habla. ¿A qué se debe?

R: Las unidades KAGOME detestan ser confundidas con las unidades KIKYOU, debido a la ojeriza que se tienen y a la competencia por el corazón de la unidad INUYASHA. Le sugerimos que remedie la situación con una simple y sentida disculpa. De gracias a que su KAGOME es muy comprensiva.

P: Mi Kagome está taimada y no deja de repetir el comando 'OSUWARI' una y otra vez. Temo que mi INUYASHA se averíe. ¿Por qué sucede esto?

R: Seguramente su KAGOME pilló a su INUYASHA con una unidad KIKYOU… ¬¬ otra vez. Por desgracia, no tenemos una solución para el mal humor de su KAGOME.

P: Mi KAGOME y mi INUYASHA están deprimidos. ¿Qué hago para animarlos?

R: Fácil y simple. Cree un ambiente romántico y consiga que ambos pasen un tiempo solos, de forma que puedan declararse el uno al otro. No le sugerimos que busque la ayuda de las demás unidades amigables, ya que son estas las que generalmente arruinan el momento. Asegúrese de contar, eso sí, con la ayuda de una unidad AYAME que distraiga a la unidad KOUGA.

**Problemas De Funcionamiento.**

_Problema:_ Su KAGOME tiene los ojos vacíos de toda vida, está empapada en hierbas de olor dulzón, no se mueve y parece estar a punto de morir.

_Solución_: Probablemente en su vecindario hay una unidad URASUE que intenta revivir a KIKYOU. Lamentablemente es una situación extremo, y su única solución es que la unidad INUYASHA vaya en busca de las artesanías en barro de URASUE, diga el nombre de KIKYOU, pelee con la miko no-muerta, de forma que su KAGOME puede recuperar su alma de este modo. El lado positivo es que recuperará a su KAGOME, pero el negativo será que su INUYASHA se confunda en sus sentimientos.

_Problema_: Su KAGOME tiene un gesto severo y adusto y sus ropas no corresponden a las descritas en el manual.

_Solución_: Por error le remitimos una unidad KIKYOU. Puede acudir con el comprobante de compra a nuestras oficinas más cercanas a su domicilio para hacer el respectivo cambio.

_Problema_: Su unidad KAGOME le salvó la vida a la unidad KIKYOU.

_Solución_: Esto se debe a que su KAGOME no puede evitar salvarle la vida a alguien y que por mucho rencor que la unidad KAGOME le tenga a la unidad KIKYOU, es tanto el amor que siente por la unidad INUYASHA que no puede soportar la perspectiva de verle triste ante la pérdida de la unidad KIKYOU que su INUYASHA frecuenta.

**Nota Final.**

Su KAGOME, bien cuidada y mantenida, le proporcionará años de fiel e incondicional servicio, siempre y cuando tenga a una unidad INUYASHA cerca. Está garantizado que le servirá aun en las condiciones más extremas.

**PUBLICIDAD.**

**¡Ya está a la VENTA!**

-La actualización del programa 'KAZE NO KIZU' incorporado en la Tetsusaiga de los modelos INUYASHA, que le permitirán a dicha unidad destrozar los campos de fuerza malignos generados por las unidades NARAKU.

Nuestros técnicos actualizarán gratis el programa 'KAZE NO KIZU' en cualquiera de nuestras oficinas de Servicio Técnico Autorizado, siempre y cuando presente el comprobante de compra de su unidad INUYASHA, o bien que su modelo se encuentre dentro de los 3 años de garantía y no haya ido reparado por servicios técnicos no autorizados.

-Ya está disponible en el mercado el programa de ataque secreto 'BAKURYUUHA' para la Tetsusaiga de los modelos INUYASHA. Con el presente cupón, obtenga un 50 de descuento en todas nuestras tiendas. Instalación Gratuita.


	3. Manual de Funcionamiento: MIROKU

**N/A:** Tercer manual que espero disfruten. La idea fue tomada de los manuales de funcionamiento de los Saint Seiya hecha por Beledien y cuenta con su aprobación. **¡DISFRUTEN!**

Inuyasha, O-Togi Sengoku Zoushi, pertenece a la genial Rumiko Takahashi y a otros que han comprado los derechos de autor.

**3. UNIDAD MIROKU: Manual de Mantenimiento del Usuario.**

**¡FELICIDADES!**

¡Ahora es usted el orgulloso nuevo propietario de nuestra nueva unidad MIROKU de edición limitada! Para el correcto mantenimiento y funcionamiento del modelo, siga las instrucciones detalladas a continuación para que su MIROKU sea utilizado en su máxima capacidad.

Las unidades SANGO y MIROKU se calman mutuamente. Si desea un buen desempeño de su nuevo MIROKU, consiga una unidad SANGO… sobre todo si UD. quiere bañarse tranquila.

**Especificaciones Técnicas.**

Nombres: MIROKU.

Tipo: Humano con poderes espirituales.

Fabricantes: Takahashi Cía. S. A.

Ensamblado: Japón.

Programado: Sengoku Jidai.

Peso: Sin precisar.

Estatura: Sin precisar.

Colores predominantes: Púrpura, azul y negro.

Conexiones Eléctricas: No son necesarias.

Características especiales: Monje budista en el grado de 'HOUSHI'. Además lleva a cuestas una maldición que se remonta a tres generaciones de su familia.

**ADVERTENCIA. **

A menos que se aniquile a la unidad NARAKU más cercana a su domicilio, por cualquier modelo que odie a esta unidad, su MIROKU no vivirá más de un año. Pasado ese tiempo, dejará de funcionar y será absorbido por 'KAZE ANA'

**Instalación.**

Al recibir su MIROKU, remueva la envoltura y sáquelo de su caja. Por el momento no es necesario remover otras prendas de vestir.

**SUGERENCIA.**

Si UD. es una mujer, tenga a mano una sartén para golpear a su MIROKU en caso de que este se propase con UD. No obstante, si este es su objetivo, ignore esta sugerencia.

**ADVERTENCIA.**

Si UD. es una mujer y tiene una relación estable y/o está casada, aconsejamos que su pareja/novio/marido no estén presentes al momento de desempacar su MIROKU.

Los controles de su MIROKU han sido ajustados en fábrica y no requieren un mejor ajuste. No necesitas pilas y llegará a sus manos completamente ensamblado y cargado. Este modelo además, cuenta con dos formas de recarga que se detallarán más adelante.

Por favor revise que su MIROKU tiene todos sus accesorios listados a continuación:

-Un Shajaku sagrado, con el programa 'CAMPO DE FUERZA TEMPORAL' para casos extremos incorporado.

-Un talonarios de Ofudas, cargados con el programa 'EXORCISMO.'

-Rosarios budistas para compartir con la unidad SANGO.

-Ropas de monje.

-Virus 'KAZE ANA' incorporado en su mano derecha, con su sello respectivo.

**NOTAS.**

La unidad MIROKU es un galán sin remedio. Esto puede ser un arma de doble filo.

La unidad NARAKU maldijo la línea de ensamblaje de nuestras unidades MIROKU con el virus 'KAZE ANA' Por desgracia, aún no damos con el antivirus adecuado a esta situación. La única solución es la eliminación de las unidades NARAKU. Por lo tanto, es lógico que la unidad MIROKU haya quedado pegado en el modo '_buscar/eliminar NARAKU_'… función que por lo demás está incorporada en todos los modelos de nuestra línea INUYASHA-TACHI.

**Procedimiento De Manejo.**

Su MIROKU tiene muchos usos y siempre podrá contar con él/ella para otras actividades que no estén incluidas en este manual

_Psicólogo y buen amigo:_

Su MIROKU es muy bueno escuchando los problemas de los demás, y gracias a su naturaleza analítica, también es muy bueno dando consejos. Además, su MIROKU probará ser un buen confidente y amigo en los momentos que más lo necesite… si bien sus maneras sean poco ortodoxas.

**Nota.** Si UD. es una mujer, probablemente su MIROKU le dé un doble sentido a sus consejos.

_Profesor de Filosofía y Teología:_

Como buen monje budista, su MIROKU sabe mucha filosofía y está siempre ávido de seguir estudiando, sobre todo la anatomía femenina… :_ahem_: perdón… Si UD. tiene dudas sobre el significado de la Shikon no Tama o sobre la filosofía de vida budista, nada más pregúntele.

'_Comerciante':_

Su MIROKU tiene grandes dotes comerciales. Es capaz de conseguir grandes cantidades de mercancía (de dudosa procedencia) y de reducirla en cosa de horas, sin ser detectado. Si UD. está necesitado de dinero, ya sabe lo que puede hacer.

_Negociador:_

Ya sea que UD. necesite alojamiento gratis o hacer conseguir la información del mejor amigo de su hermano sobre quién robó y divulgó su diario de vida, su MIROKU es la unidad ideal para conseguir su objetivo.

**Nota:** Contrario a su naturaleza budista, su MIROKU no escatimará recursos para conseguir esto una vez que se lo ha pedido. Esto puede significar que bien quebrante sus votos para con Buda respecto de la no-violencia o no mentir, o puede que arriesgue su integridad física. Si no quiere que su MIROKU se averíe, dígale que sea cuidadoso… Eso sí… si UD. es una mujer… puede que se quiera pasar de listo si le pide esto.

_Detector de mentiras:_

Es muy difícil engañar a su MIROKU. Este modelo tiene la increíble capacidad de saber cuándo alguien le está mintiendo y de buscar la solución más apropiada, aunque eso no implique una medida inmediata.

_Carpe Diem:_

Debido a la maldición de la unidad NARAKU, su MIROKU tiene una mentalidad de vivir el día bastante acentuada, ya que siempre siente que su fin está próximo. Esto quiere decir que es un excelente compañero de parranda.

_Aseo General:_

El virus 'KAZE ANA' no es del todo maligno y tiene otros usos además de reducir la esperanza de vida de su MIROKU a menos de un año (si no se elimina a la unidad NARAKU lo antes posible). La 'KAZE ANA' puede ser usada para deshacerse de ese viejo y feo sillón, o para absorber a la criatura de maldad que amenaza su vida.

**Advertencia**. Le recomendamos que no use esta función muy a menudo, ya que con cada uso, su unidad MIROKU se debilita.

**Compatibilidad Con Otros Modelos.**

La unidad MIROKU no es reacia a hacer amigos como debería, debido a su mentalidad fatalista sobre su inminente muerte. Es desconfiado, sí, pero un excelente amigo cuando se necesita. No obstante, detallamos a continuación la compatibilidad de su MIROKU con los demás modelos.

(a) Asesino-Asesino: unidades NARAKU.

(b) Hostil: Extensiones de NARAKU. Unidades de nuestra exclusiva línea SICHININTAI para coleccionistas.

(c) Amor: SANGO.

(d) Semi-Hostil: KOHAKU.

(e) Amigable: Todas las unidades de la línea INUYASHA-TACHI. HACHI, MUSHIN.

(f) Compatible.: Unidades KOUGA, y cuanta cara bonita se le cruce por delante.

**NOTA.**

Para llamar la atención de la reacia unidad SANGO, su MIROKU intentará sacarle celos, pero esto puede derivar en la ira de la unidad SANGO hacia la unidad MIROKU, lo que causar que dicho modelo resulte con serios daños. Es por esta razón que la garantía de su MIROKU es de 5 años, y no tres, y si UD. posee o adquiere una unidad SANGO propia, este límite de garantía se extiende de por vida.

**Limpieza.**

No tendrá problemas con los hábitos de limpieza de su unidad MIROKU. Lo que sí debe tener cuidado, es que esta unidad decide tomar un baño cuando UD., en el caso que sea mujer, esté tomando un baño. Lo mismo se aplica para cualquier mujer de su casa o barrio que entre a la ducha.

**SUGERENCIA.**

Si UD. quiere tomar un baño tranquila, active la función '_vigilar al Houshi' _de la unidad SANGO más cercana.

**Recarga:**

Alimentación: Comida vegetariana. Como fiel servidor de Buda, su MIROKU no come nada que estuviera vivo alguna vez.

**Nota**. Notará que su MIROKU come pescados. Esto se debe a que según los budistas de la época en la que fue programado, nada que viviera debajo del mar estaba vivo.

Bebida: Té Verde.

Sueño: Normal.

**NOTA**.

Pareciera que los golpes de su SANGO recargan a su MIROKU. Aunque esto tan sólo es una hipótesis surgida entre nuestros ingenieros y técnicos al ver como el modelo MIROKU se recuperaba con nuevos bríos tras los golpes de la unidad SANGO.

**ADVERTENCIA.**

Si hay una chica bonita en las proximidades, su MIROKU intentará pasarse de listo con ella, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para intentar un acercamiento. Una vez más, si UD. es mujer y adquirió la unidad MIROKU con este propósito, ignórelo… pero si adquirió a la unidad MIROKU por otros motivos, puede poner a su INUYASHA y a su SANGO en modo '_vigilar al Houshi'_ para que la deje dormir tranquila.

**Preguntas Más Frecuentes.**

P: Activé la función '_Aseo general'_ de mi MIROKU, pero ahora el pobre está muy enfermo y parece haberse intoxicado con salmonela. ¿Cómo lo reparo?

R: No se trata de una intoxicación. Seguramente uno de sus vecinos tiene una unidad NARAKU, la cuál soltó sus juguetes favoritos 'SAIMYOUSHOU' para espiar a sus vecinos y su MIROKU absorbió algunos por accidente (o a propósito). Estos accesorios de la unidad NARAKU son perjudiciales para su MIROKU. Debe conseguir una unidad MYOGA, KAGOME, KAEDE o incluso la escasa unidad JINENJI lo antes posible, ya que estas unidades pueden reparar a su MIROKU.

P: Descubrí a mi MIROKU leyendo revistas para adultos. No me gusta este hábito de mi MIROKU. ¿Cómo se lo quito?

R: Primero, quítele las revistas y repréndalo. Si esto no funciona, explíquele la situación a la unidad SANGO, y esta se encargará de corregir a su MIROKU.

P: Mi MIROKU no deja de tocarme el trasero, pese a todas las correcciones de mi SANGO. Si es tan inteligente como dicen ¿porqué no entiende que no debe hacer esto?

R: Fácil y simple. Lo que se hereda no se hurta. En cualquier caso, su SANGO debería tenerlo bien controlado.

**Nota.** No nos hacemos responsables si su SANGO deja irreparable a su MIROKU. En todo caso, en el fondo se quieren.

P: Mi SANGO salió hace dos días de casa en busca de un youkai y todavía no regresa. Mi MIROKU está preocupado. ¿Qué debo hacer?

R: Deje que su MIROKU vaya en busca de su SANGO. El golpe/cachetada/hiraikotsukazo que se escuche en la lejanía, le hará saber si su MIROKU pudo encontrarla o no.

**Problemas De Funcionamiento.**

_Problema:_ Su MIROKU insiste en pedirle hijos a cuanta mujer entra a su casa o se le cruza por delante.

_Solución_: Es un bug de funcionamiento, HENTAI.EXE, que no hemos podido corregir. Las ansías de su MIROKU por ser padre no sólo es para asegurarse que alguien más continúe la caza de NARAKU, sino también se deben a otras oscuras razones que por modestia no detallaremos.

_Problema_: Su MIROKU está muy posesivo con su SANGO, lo cuál no había ocurrido antes.

_Solución_: Seguramente su MIROKU le pidió matrimonio a su SANGO, y esta aceptó (le dijimos que estos se amaban) y su SANGO comenzó a llamar la atención de todos los galanes de su vecindario. No se preocupe: esta situación le servirá de escarmiento a su MIROKU.

_Problema_: Su MIROKU no puede purificar los fragmentos de Shikon.

_Solución_: Sólo la unidad KAGOME está capacitada para purificar los fragmentos. Su MIROKU puede verlos, pero no purificarlos. Tenga cuidado, que si su MIROKU toca fragmentos impuros, puede adquirir el peligroso y destructivo virus 'CORRUPCIÓN.' Si esto ocurre, tiene 2 horas para instalar el respectivo antivirus en su sistema, o de lo contrario, tendrá que cambiar su disco duro.

**Nota Final.**

Su MIROKU le proporcionará años de fiel e incondicional servicio, siempre y cuando elimine a tiempo a la unidad NARAKU. Está garantizado que le servirá aun en las condiciones más extremas… y aunque sea un pervertido, no por eso deja de ser menos adorable.

**PUBLICIDAD.**

**¡Ya está a la VENTA!**

-Las nuevas flechas para la unidad KAGOME, con el programa de ataque avanzado 'FLECHA SAGRADA'. Con el presente cupón, obtenga un 50 de descuento.

-Les comunicamos que ya ha salido al mercado las flechas 'KIKYOU' para la unidad KAGOME, en el caso que se enfrente a la actualización de la unidad NARAKU. Estas flechas se hacen a pedido y hay una lista de espera. Haga su reserva de inmediato, debido que no se recibirán más de 15 órdenes.


End file.
